You Taste Like Strawberries
by twilights'quill
Summary: Betty gets a job at Pop's diner. Jughead has no problem watching her work. When a messy situation requires Betty to clean up Jughead is only too happy to help his girlfriend out.


The lights at Pop's flickered across Jughead's face as he eyed Betty from across the aisle. His dark form in leather sinking against the red vinyl booth where he had a leg propped up on the seat and an arm casually thrown over the back. His laptop was out on the table before him, but he had long ago given up the pretention of writing. Not when she was working.

Betty had recently gotten a part time job at Pop's so she could save up for an apartment as soon as she turned eighteen. She was weeks away and had been working extra long shifts so she would have enough. At first Jughead had been hurt that she didn't want to move into the trailer with him, but there was a part of him that felt like Betty didn't belong in a trailer park. She had surprised him when she told him that the apartment would be for them, if he wanted it. He had never agreed to anything so quickly.

Working meant less time for them to spend together but Jug didn't mind because he was more than happy to camp out in the diner for hours just to be near her. He took every opportunity to ask his pretty waitress for refills and drive her crazy by tracing his fingers along her thigh as she stood next to the booth, bending slightly to pour his hot drink. If no customers were behind them he would move his hand higher and squeeze her ass under her skirt, before slowing bringing his fingers around to graze her center. She would get flustered and close her eyes tight. Then the bell on the front door would sound and she would have to walk away quickly, leaving Jughead with a smirk on his face.

Usually he would take out his laptop and try to look busy. But since he had become a Serpent he was more comfortable with taking long breaks and just reclining broodily, not caring what people thought. He would sip coffee and watch Betty move around the diner, her long legs in the short yellow uniform and her cleavage barely being contained by the four buttons. When she got heated from rushing around small beads of sweat would form around her hairline and she would drag her hand down her neck slowly, making Jug's mouth go dry. He wasn't sure if she knew she was doing it or not, but either way his fingers would instinctively tighten around his coffee cup.

Jughead was drawn out of his thoughts by a loud group in the front of the diner. A bunch of jocks from the lacrosse team had come in and they seemed to be already enjoying their evening a bit too much. It was an unusual sight at Pop's but sometimes the local teens came in late, needing something greasy to soak up a night of stolen liquor.

Pop wasn't at the front so the guys yelled for service. Betty came up to them and Jughead tensed. He didn't get up, he knew Betty was tough, but his body was ready to spring if any of them so much as tried to touch her.

" What can I get you guys?" Betty said with a smile. She was balancing a tray of strawberry milkshakes in the air.

"Mmmm. I know what you can give me Vixen," one of the guys said lewdly. He bumped into his friend, playfully. Jug rose up, his eyes set.

"I can give you my knee in your groin." Betty bit back, standing taller. Her eyes had nothing but fire in them. The one who had made the comment to Betty froze at her stare.

" Um…sorry…" he stuttered. His friend moved to place his hand on Betty's shoulder.

"Hey we were just being friendly." She jerked her body away, spilling the milkshake down her body. In a second Jughead was there and was inches from the guy's face.

"Apologize" he grit out. His face getting closer to the trucker. Betty had never seen him with such venom.

"Look we don't want any trouble. We just came for some coffee." The lacrosse player started. Jug was now nose to nose with him.

"Starbucks is three miles down the road," he said evenly. The guys looked between them and backed out slowly.

"Hey sorry Betty about your dress. You all have a good evening now…." Betty and Jughead could see them stumbling over themselves as they climbed back into their SUV. Jughead moved to Betty, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Hey. You alright. Sorry I stepped in, I just…couldn't after he tried to grab you,' he dipped head down, his teeth between his lips. Betty reached to grab his face and brought her lips to his roughly.

"It's more than okay this time Jug." She leaned forward to whisper. "If it means I get to see you like that. Then I'm all for it. Because my dress isn't the only thing soaked right now." She pulls back and Jughead has a look on his face that makes her weak.

Pop comes back out from his office and spots Betty.  
"Betty what happened? Poor thing. You go change, I'll cover your tables." Betty waves thanks at Pop and moves to walk towards the bathroom. She feels Jughead behind her and smiles to herself. Jughead puts his hand on the small of her back, guiding her instead to the storage room. As they move through the entrance she shoots him a questioning look.

"No interruptions," he smirks as he locks the door behind them. Before Betty can respond he presses her up against the closest shelf and presses a hard kiss against her lips. She pushes her body flush against him and wraps her hands around his body to grab his ass through his dark jeans, pressing him further against her. She didn't want any space between their bodies. Jughead looks down at Betty's chest.

"Betts…. you're covered in strawberry milkshake." He licked his lips. Betty was already breathtaking, but being this close to her with the scent of the sweet shake drizzled down her warm skin, he was intoxicated.

"It's why I was going to the bathroom Juggie. So I could clean myself off." Betty teased, leaning forward to bite down his jawline. He pulled back, mischief in his eye.

"Oh I'll make sure you're spotless." He grips her neck and tilts her head up so he can trail a long lick from her collarbone to her jaw. Betty moans, moving her hands to the lapels of his leather jacket and gripping them tightly. Jughead bends his head down to the top of the first button, where her chest is heaving over the confines of her tight yellow uniform. A trail of pink shake has dripped straight between her breasts and he traces the line with his tongue slowly, savoring the combined taste of Betty and the sweet liquid. He growls as he pulls the collar of the uniform to the side and dips back down to bite her collar bone. He sucks where more of the shake had managed to splash against her skin.

"Jug…" Betty breathes out. One hand had released his jacket and she brings it down to the front of his jeans. She rubs down the front of the bulge she finds there. She wants him right away, but she also doesn't want him to stop what he is doing to her neck and chest.

Jughead has not relented at all. There are several purple bruises on her skin from the top of her breasts up to her neck. Betty bites down on her lip to stop from screaming, not wanting her coworker to come running in in concern. His hands move to undo the buttons of her uniform but his hands slip from the sticky milkshake.

"Sorry Betts..." he murmurs before ripping the uniform open, exposing her black lace bra. Betty gasps and he smirks up at her. "I guess you'll need a new one." He reaches up to pull the straps of her bra down and sinks down to take a nipple into his mouth. Betty groans.

"Bite down hard Juggie." She feels him chuckle against her skin before he complies and she can't hold back her scream this time. He clamps down and sucks for a moment before pulling his head back slightly. He releases the now taut nipple and licks it painfully slow to soothe its surface. Betty can't take it anymore and moves so that he is against the shelf. Condiments rattle as she pushes him up against the boxes. His eyes, dark with lust for her, just watch her intently as she leans down to unbutton and unzip his jeans. She gives them a tug and catches his length in her mouth as he springs free. Jug reaches up behind him and grabs on the edge of the shelf at the feeling of her warm, wet mouth encasing him.

"Betty… fuck," he moans out, his hips jerking closer to her mouth. He reaches down and puts his fingers through her ponytail, searching for the elastic. He finds it and pulls it out as she begins to pull her head back before taking him all into her mouth once again. Her hair now free cascades down her shoulders and over her exposed breasts. The golden ends bounce as she rocks her head, building up a rhythm. She stops for a moment and looks up at him from underneath her eyelashes and slowly pulls him out of her mouth. Eyes still locked she slowly licks the head enjoying every centimeter, just the way he had savored her moments before. Jughead stops breathing.

"You got to taste something sinfully delicious. My turn," Betty whispers before pulling him all the way into her mouth and deep into the back of her throat. Jughead loses his ability to see, to think, he hears a voice calling Betty's name and he knows its his but his mind isn't comprehending anything as he releases. Betty stands up, wiping her mouth and licks her lips.

Jughead is slumped over, coming down from his high, his breathing still coming quick short.

"Betty….that was…." He straightens and wraps a hand around her waist pulling her into a kiss. She giggles against his lips.

"Of course my uniform is done for and I don't have a spare shirt," she admits. Juggie shakes off his jacket and pulls his t-shirt off his head handing it to her. She accepts with a smile. Jugheads grins when he sees his S on her chest, hanging baggily against her small frame. His grin quickly drops into a sinful smirk when Betty raises her arms above her head to redo her ponytail and the material stretches across her breasts tightly. He growls lowly and walks over to her, picking her up under her thighs.

"Juggie I have to go back out there. Pop will wonder what happened to me." Betty teased. Jughead smiles at her, lust in his eyes again.

"Yeah but you came in here to change your wet clothes. And I almost forgot. You heavily implied earlier your panties were soaked." He dips his hands underneath her skirt to the edge of the lace he finds there.

"Jughead..." Betty warns playfully. But her warning is met with him sliding her panties down from her hips with one hand and him placing her down on a storage box. Betty instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hand comes to his jeans again and opens them with ease.

"I'm not sure I'm going to walk away from this cleaner," she smirked. Jughead chuckled as he claimed her lips. The kiss grew deeper as he thrust into her. Betty gasped out and wrapped her legs tighter, pulling him closer. He trailed kisses down her neck as he continued to thrust. The box Betty was on top of started to buckle and crease but he kept up his pace.

"Yes….Jug…" Betty moaned as he reached down and flicked her clit with his thumb. Jughead moaned and could feel her walls begin to clamp hard around him. Her legs began to shake violently and he couldn't take his eyes off her mouth that was currently open in a silent scream.

"Come on Betty. You have to get back to work after all," he said, his voice teasing. He brought her leg higher up his torso then returned his hand to press hard on her clit. Betty closed her eyes shut and her whole body shuddered. Jughead worked her through her high and his own came moments later. They collapses toward each other, panting, smiles on both of their lips. After taking a moment to cool down they separated to get dressed.

"Thanks for helping me tonight," Betty breathed out. She hopped off the box, now completely damaged. How she would explain that to Pop she wasn't sure. Jughead zipped up his jeans and pulled on his jacket, zipping it up since Betty was wearing his shirt.

"I do what I can. Good Samaritan and all that. Don't let the jacket fool you." He scoffed. Just then he whipped out a small butterfly knife, flicking it out to deploy to its full size.

"And this is shedding your image how?" Betty asked. Jughead chuckled at her as he stuck the knife into a box of strawberries that Pop had out on a small table for produce. He picked one up and cut the top off in one swipe with his knife. Looking at Betty he placed the strawberry, balancing on the edge of the knife, into his mouth. He began chewing slowly before licking the knife clean and twirling it back so it could fit back into his pocket. Betty was rooted to the spot. Her breathing had only just returned to normal but after that, her chest was heaving again with want. Jughead smirked, knowing the effect he caused. She glared at him.

As Betty finished adjusting her clothes he went to the door to check to see if the coast was clear.

"Alright I'll duck out first. Oh and I'll probably need a refill waitress," he winked at her. Betty batted at his arm.

"Happy to serve you Mr. Jones." She teased as he slipped out.


End file.
